Punk, I'm Not Interested: A Celtic Production
by WWEass
Summary: SLASH: A continuation of "Taunting an Irish Bull" from a while back. The night that CM Punk and Sheamus have their unforgettable night, just so happens to take place in Justin Gabriel's bed. Sheamus now wants to prove to Punk that all he was to him was a One Night Stand. What is his plan? Make a breathtaking movie for Punk, starring none other than Justin Gabriel! Pure Smut.
1. Chapter 1

*** Previously...

The Celtic Warrior finally opened his eyes and saw all the cum spread out across Punk's face. "There are ya satisfied now?"

"Fuck yes." Punk replied as he scraped some cum from his cheeks and his hair before slipping his fingers in his mouth, tasting the last of Sheamus' cum from his face. "I'm so satisfied."

"Good. Now, you can get out."

"Excuse me?" Punk sat up. "Did you forget who's room your in? This is Justin's room. And I can leave whenever I want."

Sheamus smirked as he grabbed Punk by the arm and drug him off the bed. "Ah know exactly who's room it is. Justin doesn't like unwanted visitors in his room for too long, so, Punky has to go bye bye."

"Oh so you're fucking him?! What a douchebag."

"Who ah happen to fuck is of no concern to ya. Ah already let ya have yer little fun fer the night. Now, ya have to go."

"Fuck you, man." Punk rolled out of the now completely trashed bed and gathered his clothes, which were scattered around the bed. He pulled his shirt back on, not even caring about the puddle of cum that still covered his chest and stomach. Punk then pointed his middle finger in the direction of the Irish superstar before exiting the hotel room, not bothering to put his jeans or shoes back on.

*** One Week Later

Sheamus was just having way too much fun with this. At first, he thought that his plan had no chance in hell of working, but, lo and behold, it worked wonders. In fact, it worked better than even he thought it would. See, ever since St. Patrick's day, CM Punk has been pining for the Celtic Warrior to come back to bed with him. They shared one night of sex and, ever since then, he hasn't been able to stop thinking about it. No matter how hard he tries, his mind always goes right back to Sheamus and their night of, somewhat forced intimacy. His fiery red hair, his strong biceps, his thick milky white thighs, his entire body entranced him. Not to mention the size of his cock. Those thoughts always went straight to his groin, giving him a guaranteed erection. The Irish Superstar took note of it the first time and he's been playing with him ever since.

That night, Sheamus had to hide from Punk in Justin Gabriel's room. Although the hiding didn't work, it did give him a bit of an idea. He knew how much his co-worker wanted him. Too bad the feelings weren't mutual. That's where the South African Superstar comes in. Ever since that night, Shea has been acting extra nice and affectionate to Gabriel whenever the former WWE Champ was in the area. He just went with whatever came naturally to him and, luckily, he wasn't rejected. Lingering hugs, kisses pressed into his hair, and lustful stares all served to mentally do Punk in little by little. The Irishman would always act like he wasn't there, but, he knew he was. He could just feel the glare on the back of his neck. Now, sitting in his own top floor hotel room, he just has to wait for Justin. Only then could he put the final phase of his plan in action.

Justin Gabriel reached the room in no time, thanks to the elevator taking him to the top floor. After completing another gruesome workout in the hotel gym, Justin was dressed comfortably; in a pair of shorts (that appeared to be a little too short), a red tanktop that was drenched in sweat, and a simple pair of sneakers. He didn't have any time to change or shower, the text he received from Sheamus seemed urgent. Once he got to the appropriate room, he knocked on the door, waiting to be greeted by his Hunky Irish co-worker.

A smile made its way onto Sheamus' face as he heard the knock on the door that he had been waiting on. It came relatively quickly, considering the fact that he texted Justin only about ten minutes ago. He must've rushed from whatever he was doing. Regardless, he went over and opened the door, only to see Justin looking almost better than he normally did. He looked as if he just came from the gym, noting the almost crotch-level shorts and the sweaty tanktop. He smiled as he opened the door wider. "Come right in, lad."

"Hey Shea, I got your text, it sounded pretty important, so I rushed up as fast as I could. I didn't even get a chance to shower!" Justin carefully placed his gym bag next to the couch of the larger hotel room and took a seat while Sheamus closed the door. "So, what's up?"

Walking back over to where his friend was sitting, Sheamus reached over and grabbed two bottles of water. He handed one over and kept the other for himself. Twisting the cap slowly, he kept his eyes on Justin. "Well, ah was hopin' you could star in this...movie...ah've been wantin' to make..."

Justin took a sip from his water before pouring a little over his head, covering his hair in the cold water. "Movie? What kind of movie?"

"Well, it's kind of a porno. You'd be the main actor." Sheamus couldn't help but lick his lips a little as the water cascades down his hair and the rest of his upper body.

Justin chuckled. "Kind of a porno?" The South African stood up and began pouring the rest of the bottle of water over the rest of his body. "How's this?" He then peeled the now completely drenched tank top over his head. "Is this a good start?" He asked, rubbing his hands up and down his abs.

"Ya definitely got tha look down, that's fer sure. However, we need to get ya prepared mentally too. Ya know how ah've been all over ya these past couple days?" He knew Justin looked good without his shirt off, but now looking at him in a different light, he looks even better than when he's in the ring. It's amazing what lust can do to a person.

"I've noticed. I realized it after the tenth ass grab this week." Justin laughed. "Is there a reason why you can't keep your hands off of me?"

The Celtic Warrior couldn't help but chuckle as a bit of a response. His mind flashes back to all the times he saw Punk getting more and more jealous. The wild look in his eyes grew more and more. He couldn't think of a sweeter revenge. "Well, ya see, ah've been doin' that to get back at Punk for messin' with me too much on St. Patrick's. Ah felt like he needed to learn a lesson, so, ah've been teachin' him."

"You've been teaching him by grabbing my ass and kissing my neck on a daily basis. I never knew revenge could be so good!"

"Mhm, it's about as good as it's gonna get. If ya were to shoot this movie fer me, it would only make the revenge that much better. So...what do ya say, lad?"

"I'm in." Justin winked before flashing a devilish smile.

"Great!" He goes over to the chair by the bar and grabs the bag of clothes sitting there. Reaching in, he takes the pants and the shirt out before walking back over. "Here. Put these on. We can't have ya lookin' any way. You gotta look good." He holds out the clothes.

"Alright." With the tanktop already off, all Justin had to take off now were his shorts. He peeled those off before pulling on the jeans and putting on the shirt. Surprisingly enough, both the pants and shirt were a perfect fit. The South African then walked over to the large mirror that covered most of the wall by the door and fixed up his hair, making sure he didn't look all sweaty in the process. "Well, how do I look?" He asked Sheamus, turning in the Irishman's direction.

He had to remember to thank Cody later. He went shopping earlier in the day and, luckily for him, Cody had come with him. Him and Justin were the perfect body match, so, whatever fit him would fit the other. He walked up to the South African and started moving around him, inspecting his look. "Hmmmm...lookin' good, lad. Lookin' good." He gives him a quick slap on the ass before wrapping his arms around him from behind. "Ah know ya will be perfect fer this role, Justin."

"Will my ass get slapped in your movie?" Justin asked eagerly, as he slowly began grinding his ass against Sheamus' groin, waiting for a reply. "By the way, when are we filming? I'm pretty horny to be honest" Justin chuckled.

A very low and sexual growl began to grow in Sheamus' throat as he felt Justin grinding up against him. He could feel the lust building inside him, but, he had to hold himself back. He wanted to do this right. "We start filmin' right away." He stepped away from his actor and went over to where the camera was set up. He made sure to have it at the perfect position to capture absolutely everything. "Go out an' come back in. Just act natural, but, don't go fer the sex right away. We wanna make Punk wonder first. Got it, lad?"

"I got it, Mr. Director." Justin replied seductively before stepping out of the room and waiting for his cue.

"Ah love that boy..." Sheamus said quietly to himself as he made sure everything was ready with the camera and all the other stuff. Once that was done, he made sure his clothes were right. Once he did that, he pressed the 'Record' button and headed onto the bed. He pulled his phone out and started to play a random game. "Action!"


	2. Chapter 2

Justin casually entered the room, looking around the living room before he spotted the bed. He made his way over to the bed and waited for Sheamus to acknowledge him.

He stayed looking down at his phone until he heard Justin walk over to where the bed was. He lifted his eyes a bit and saw him standing there. A small smile crept onto his face. "Hey, baby! How was yer day?"

"It was amazing babe, I just couldn't stop thinking about you, and this body.." Justin replied, making sure his accent was more clear than ever. Once he reached the bed, he placed his hands on Sheamus' chest. "I really missed you."

"Oh, really?" Sheamus had a small smirk on his face. He could already see Punk's infuriated reaction. "What exactly about my body did ya miss so much?"

"Hmm, I can't remember for some reason. Maybe if you took this shirt off, it would refresh my memory..." Justin started rubbing the Irishman's pecs before tugging at the bottom of Sheamus' shirt.

"It never hurts to try, ah suppose..." He sits up and pulls his left arm out and through the bottom before doing the same to the right side. He pulled the shirt over his head and dropped it. Eyeing Justin for a quick second, he ran a hand over chest, feeling the muscle underneath. He even made his pecs dance for a few seconds. "That help ya any?"

Justin licked his lips as he eyed Sheamus' toned upper body. So much muscle. So much definition. He wanted to pounce on the milky white body right then and there, but he had to keep it going. For the sake of the movie. "Hmm. That's not it. I think it's under those jeans of yours." The South African winked.

"Under?" He sat and thought for a moment before shrugging and making his way off the bed and onto the floor. He backed up a couple steps before unzipping his jeans. He then slid them off down his thighs and the rest of his legs. He made sure to go extra slow for the camera and add a few grunts. Once he had those off, he put his hands on his hips. He was just left in a pair of green underwear. Stereotypical? Yes, but, he did love the color green.

"Mmm.. those thighs." Justin blurted out. "You look so fucking hot. But what I want is under those cute briefs of yours." The South African took a few steps towards the Irishman before dropping to his knees, and grabbing at the waistband of his lover's briefs. "I'm sure you know what I can't stop thinking about now, huh?"

"It is kinda obvious now, lad. If ya wanted my manhood so badly, all ya had to do was ask..." He chuckled a bit as they were just getting closer and closer to the real meat of the 'film'. He knew, just by his voice alone, that Justin was definitely getting more and more excited.

"You know what I want you to do with this?" Justin asked as he tugged Sheamus' green briefs to his ankles and grabbed at the semi-hard cock in between his thick legs.

"Hmmm..." He put his hand up under his chin and began to think about it. "I get this sneakin' suspicion that whatever ya have in mind involves my manhood and yer mouth. Right?"

"Well, that, and your manhood in another location of mine." Before Sheamus could ponder on what this location could be, Justin shoved the now completely hard 10 inch cock down his throat! He slurped his way back up until he reached the bright pink head. He stared up into Sheamus' big green eyes as he licked at the piss slit of the Irishman's manhood. He winked as he slowly shoved the Irish dick back down his throat. "Mmmm.." Justin moaned with the cock in his mouth.

"Ya sure are direct tonight, aren't ya?" When Justin first went down on his cock, he closed his eyes and threw his head back. He didn't expect him to go down on him that fast. A smile did form on his face as he came up, though. "Ah can definitely tell that ya missed me now, Justin..."

Justin slurped back up before releasing the Irishman's cock with a loud 'pop!' ."You know I did." The South African then stood up and pushed Sheamus back on the bed. He then jumped on the Great White's unsuspecting body, straddling his waist as he smashed his lips against Sheamus' lips. The musky, sweaty smell of Sheamus was intoxicating to Justin. He could remember all the times when Sheamus would give him hugs from behind in the locker room. The smell of his sweat was enough to make the South African melt into a puddle of lust. "Fuck, you're already sweaty, you know I love that."

"Ya know ah I had to get my Warrior Workout started up again. Can't let this muscle turn fatty." Justin's lips felt like silk against his. It was wondrous. Even though he was playing around with him earlier in the week, he never kissed him on the lips. That was something he saved for today. He let their lips stay connected for a couple more seconds before breaking away and, with a low growl, biting into the side of his neck.

"Oh fuck.." Justin moaned out. "Fuck, I have to get these clothes off!" He grabbed at his shirt and began frantically tugging it off. He then hopped off the bed and slipped out of his jeans and blue briefs, making sure he gave the Irishman a nice view of his 'assets'. After all of his clothes were off, Justin was back on top of Sheamus, loving how amazing Sheamus' skin felt against his. The two were kissing again, tongues wrestling for dominance as their hands roamed the other's bodies. "Grab my ass." The South African demanded.

He absolutely loved how his "co-actor" was being as forceful as he was. It reminded him of Punk, but this time around, he actually wanted all this to happen. His tongue roamed his mouth like no other and he noticed something. Gabriel tasted like chocolate and mint. A small smirk grew as he separated their faces as grabbed at his ass. It was amazing. Smooth, full, soft. Just about perfect. He made sure to add a little extra pressure to his squeezes. "Been diggin' in my chocolate stash again, haven't ya?"

"I was hoping you noticed.." Justin smirked before smashing his face into Sheamus' again, making sure Sheamus tasted the chocolate on his breath again. The way the Celtic Warrior grabbed and squeezed at his ass felt amazing. Those two rough hands were driving him wild. "Spank me. Please spank my fucking ass" Justin moaned out.

He remembered hearing about exactly what happened between Sheamus and CM Punk. He wondered if getting Sheamus to do all the things he did to Punk, to him was enough to drive Punk wild with jealousy. All the South African wanted to do was help Sheamus make Punk jealous.

Almost as if it was automatic, Sheamus sat up and grabbed Justin. He put him down over his lap and rubbed his hands together. Before, he was letting loose his anger on Punk. He wasn't gonna do that to Justin, but, he was gonna make it seem believable. He finished rubbing his hands together, measured, and sent his hand crashing down on his ass. Punk was way lighter, so, the red hand mark would've shown better, but, it was still somewhat visible.

"Fuck yeah!" Justin shouted out. "More! More!" He said, eagerly.

The Irishman agreed and he got to work. Every time he would land a hit, Justin's entire body would lurk forward a little and come back. The flesh would also rebound a bit in his hand. The heat was slowly building and coming out of his ass. He went on for about five more minutes before stopping. "Had enough yet?"

"Yeah." Justin simply replied. "Now put your face in it." The South African then reached back and grabbed at his own ass before parting the light brown cheeks, exposing a perfectly tight, pink hole.

"Looks delicious." He gets Justin off his lap and onto the bed. He situates himself between the other's legs and grabs him underneath his hip area. While leaning forward, he pulls Justin's backside up until the two met and Sheamus, for the second time, stuck his tongue and the hole and began exploring like he did before with his mouth.

"Oh fuck!" Justin moaned out as he felt the wet, experienced tongue of the Celtic Warrior start to open up his lightly bronzed hole. "Eat my ass...Don't stop.." The South African moaned.

It was like he was having a bad case of deja vu, however, this was a different kind of situation entirely. One that would have a better chance of having a happier ending. As Sheamus continued to roam inside of Justin's body, his nails dug deeper into the South African's hips, leaving darkening marks the longer he keeps his nails in there. Neither could really care less, though. They were too caught up in the pleasure.

"Fuck..." Justin moaned out, an almost animalistic growl protruding from his lips as he moaned. At that moment, Justin's body shook, as if he were desperately shivering for warmth. He could feel his throbbing erection poking at the Irishman's stomach, and he desperately grabbed at the sheets of the bed before screaming. "FUCK YEAH!"

Sheamus pulled back for a second with a mischievous grin on his face. "Calm down, lad. Calm down. We don't want ya screamin' just yet..." He chuckled for a bit before getting a tight grip on his hips before standing up. He then went back to eating him out while Justin was almost face to face with his giant cock.

Justin knew exactly what to do next. He knew the only way to keep himself quiet was to fill his mouth with something...hard. He lined his lips up with the throbbing cock of the Irishman before devouring the thick dick all the way down to the base. The South African quickly made his way back up to the top before swirling his tongue against the light pink head of Sheamus' cock.

Before he could even begin to get back into his previous rhythm, his body lurched forward and he felt something wrap around his cock. It took him a moment to register what was going on, but when he did, it was glorious. It was a form of vertical 69 that would drive Punk off the walls in jealousy. By the end of this, he would make sure that his brain would be fried completely. There wasn't gonna be any doubt in his kind what their 'situation' was. He even turned to the side in front of the camera to give him a better view.

The South African continued to suck and suck on Sheamus' throbbing cock, while the Irishman in turn ate his ass out like it was his last meal on Earth. He wrapped his arms around Sheamus' waist, lowering his hands as slow as possible before grabbing and squeezing at the two mounds of white flesh that were Sheamus' ass. Who said Sheamus was the only one that could make CM Punk Jealous? Justin was going to have as much fun with this too. After a few minutes, Justin spat the former World Heavyweight Champion's cock out. "I think it's time we take this to the next level, don't you think?" He asked before lightly swatting the huge ass of the Irishman.


	3. Chapter 3

He had heard Justin's request and, while he wanted to continue what they were doing, he knew that they couldn't do this forever. They had to continue with the plan. The Celtic Warrior, after what seemed like an eternity of eating the South African's round ass, he removed his face from between his cheeks and put him on his shoulder. He kept them there for a few moment before tossing him back down onto the bed. He watched as his body bounced and his cock bounced harder. That only set off a fire in Sheamus and he wasn't gonna quench it any time soon. He pounced on him and began attacking his mouth without mercy.

"Mmm..." Justin moaned as he felt the rough beard of the Celtic Warrior against his face and neck. His hands hungrily grabbed at his ass, squeezing and groping like his life depended on it. "You...ready...for...the next...level?" He asked in between kisses.

At this point, Justin Gabriel was just irresistible. He was exactly what Sheamus needed. The truth is that he had been building up some sexual tension. Along with making Punk jealous, he was also relieving some of his pent up frustration. Gabriel just so happened to be the perfect outlet for it. He repeatedly pecked his lips and running his hand down the side of his face. "Ah think so, lad." He smirked a bit for kissing his forehead and turning his back to him. He then got on all fours.

"Perfect." Justin said. "You're prepared for the next level..." He breathed out in Sheamus' ear. He then focused his attention on the situation at hand. The two massive rounded asscheeks that were placed before him. He licked his lips and rubbed his hands together in anticipation. He then looked up at the camera that was strategically set up to catch all the action. He gave a seductive wink in the camera's direction before pressing his whole face in the sweaty, smooth ass of the Celtic Warrior! Justin starts off indulging himself; smelling the musk and sweat from the meaty ass, grabbing and spanking the huge cheeks, and running his fingers along the deep crack. But he finally went after his target. He shot his tongue against the tight ring of muscle that lay between Sheamus' asscheeks. The South African licked and kissed at the Irishman's hole, loving the moans and groans he heard in the process.

Yep, this one was definitely a keeper. Sheamus was biting his lip and squeezing his eyes close as much as he could, but, it was to of no avail. The moans and groans still escaped his mouth, as much as he tried to prevent them from doing so. His body was taking over now. The physical aspect of things was slowly becoming the more dominant of the three. Forget emotions. Forget spirituality. This was just pure fucking with a malicious intent. Sheamus knew and he had a feeling Justin did too. He was definitely going to town on him. The way his beard was constantly rubbing back and forth on the inside of his cheeks made him push back and force Justin even deeper than he already was.

"You like that?!" Justin asked in a demanding tone, his dominant side starting to show. Before Sheamus could answer, the South African crashed one of his palms across the right asscheek of the Celtic Warrior. He then went back to pressing his face into the beefy, sweaty ass, savoring the incredible taste on his tongue as he orally roamed the insides of the Irishman.

If one were to look at this, they would think that the Irishman was used to being in this kind of position, but, nope. That's not the case in the least bit. In fact, Sheamus has rarely ever been in this position. There was only one or two times he's allowed this to happen. The only reason he was letting it slide now was because of the camera in the room. He had to give his all, even if he wasn't all that used to it.

Justin continued to feast on Sheamus' massive ass for a few more minutes before stopping. He then ran a single finger along the crack of the Irishman's ass, loving the way Sheamus responded to his finger brushing against his hole. He had to do it. He had to see how Sheamus would really react to what he was about to do next. Justin slowly began to push his finger against the still tight hole of the Celtic Warrior, noticing the deep groans of pleasure that escaped the Irishman's lips as his finger invaded his ass.

"Mmmmmmm..." He couldn't help but moan when he felt Justin begin the invasion of his tight hole. He had always wondered what if felt like and now he knows what its like. It wasn't all that hard to get used. It wasn't a hurting sensation, more like a filling sensation. To him, it felt good and Justin felt as if he knew what he was doing. He hasn't steered him wrong yet and he won't plan on it now.

With his finger still up the Celtic Warrior's ass, Justin leaned into Sheamus' ear. "This is only the beginning." The South African looked up once again and sent another wink in the direction of the camera. He withdrew his finger from Sheamus' hole and began slapping his 7 inch cock in between the sweaty cheeks. He knew the only way Sheamus would let him do this was if he did it without the Irishman knowing. Justin lined his throbbing cock with the tight, bullseye-like hole and pushed himself all the way in, trying not to hurt his lover in the process. The South African instantly felt the Irishman's insides cling to his cock, like a glove. He was warm inside, and was definitely tight. "Fuck, you're so fucking tight..." Justin moaned into Sheamus' ear, wrapping his arms around the Irishman's beefy chest before pulling his cock out and thrusting back in, with force.

He could feel the sweat starting to make his hair cling to his head. He would've never expected Justin to just thrust inside him without any kind of warning anyway. He thought he would've gotten that, but nope, he got treated to his entire cock going into his precious hole. He knew his body would react that quickly. His body wasn't accustomed to such an intrusion, but, this one was definitely welcomed. "Damn, Justin..."

"You like that?! You like when I thrust my dick up your big ass?" The South African asked, his accent sounding sexier than ever.

The Irishman couldn't really form words all that well at the moment. His mind was in too much of a whirl to work properly. He could only really grunt, groan, and moan. With being on this side of the table, he could finally see why it was so hard for the people he had sex with to talk after.

"I'll take that as a yes.." Justin moaned back in Sheamus' ear. He then went into a frenzy; thrusting and pounding the Irishman's ass like there was no tomorrow. He didn't care about the loud growls that came from his Irish lover. In fact, it turned him on. Hearing Sheamus growl like a caged animal motivated the South African to thrust deeper and fuck him harder. He continued to slap the juicy asscheeks of the Celtic Warrior, loving the bright red handprints he left behind. "Fuck! You're so tight!" Justin delivered a final slap across the Irishman's ass before roughly pulling his cock out of Sheamus' now opened hole, and shoving his face back into the sweat covered body. "I really want you to fuck me now." Justin stated, the dominance still evident in his voice.

Finally, something that he was used to. Getting fucked by Justin was alright, but, he was just a natural top. He wanted to be the one to do the fucking, not get fucked. Now, he had his chance. He could feel the extent of Justin's pounding as he got off all fours and started moving back behind him. "Ah...hope yer ready...fer this, lad..."

"How do you want me? On my back? On all fours? Riding you? Tell me..." Justin asked, just inches away from Sheamus' sweaty body and his heavy breathing.

He had to stop and think for a second. He had to make sure everything was perfect, so, he needed the perfect position. He thought about it a couple moments more before deciding. "On yer back..."

"Your wish is my command." He replied before rolling his body down on the bed, spreading his golden brown legs in the process. "Give me that dick." The South African couldn't stop looking at the throbbing 10 inch cock that swayed in between Sheamus' thick legs.

He waited for Justin to situate himself before he made his move. He nestled himself in between the other's thighs and put each leg on his shoulders. He grabbed his cock by the base and pushed it up against Gabriel's still wet hole. He waited a moment before plunging in as fast as he could. His hole was a lot more loose compared to his, so, sliding in wasn't as much trouble as it was for Justin. He could hear the moans coming from him as he got about halfway in. It wasn't until he was about eight inches in did the real fun begin.

"SHIT!" Was all the South African could say as he stared into the lust filled eyes of his Irish lover. He rested his hands back on Sheamus' ass as he adjusted to the thick rod nestled deep inside him. He wanted to be pounded. He wanted his asshole to get pummeled like no other. He had to have it. "Fuck me how you know I like it."

Justin's walls had an almost vice like grip on his cock. Even the simple act of pushing through him was rough for the Irishman. He could tell, though, that the work he had done previously wasn't all for nothing. The slight smile on his face and the moans coming from his lips meant that he was enjoying this. His hair was slowly matting to his head with sweat and, even though his hair was already flattened, that didn't mean his red locks couldn't fall down in front of his face. He leaned forward and placed both arms on either side of his lover. He pushed his cock through farther and farther, groaning as the walls moved along his erection. If messing with Punk's head meant that he could do things like this with Justin, he would make a professional career out of it.

"Oh fuck... Yeah, fuck me!" Justin moaned out, desperately gripping the sheets of the bed as he felt the thick cock of his Irish lover push through him, opening him up, loosening his hole. The South African was in pure bliss, there was something special about having sex with Sheamus. It just felt... different. Sheamus was able to make Justin feel things he never thought he could feel. Justin couldn't get enough. He slowly began to buck his hips back, meeting Sheamus' thrusts, causing the Irishman to thrust even deeper inside him, as if Justin thought that was possible.

Sheamus pushed himself deeper into Justin, deeper than he ever went in anybody before now. He could tell that justin had never got taken this much either. The heat that enveloped his cock was much deeper than it was just a few seconds ago. This new heat was...hotter than the one before it. Hotter and definitely tighter. The sudden change in surrounding made Sheamus' hips thrust harder and faster than ever before. He leaned down and wrap his huge arms around Justin's chest, pulling him up until his back was touching the Great White's chest. With a low growl for a voice, he whispered. "Yer so tight, Justin. I fuckin' love it. Always stay this tight. Just fer Sheamus and only fer Sheamus..."

Sheamus' words went straight to Justin's cock. The deep, Irish accent of his lover was hot enough to melt the South African, and Justin loved every second of it. He could possibly get off of just hearing Sheamus talk dirty to him. It had that kind of effect on him. The combination of the Celtic Warrior's words, in addition to the deep thrusting threw Justin into a frenzy. His breathing went short, his eyes were closed shut, his arms reached back behind him and caressed the head of his lover behind him. All Justin could do was scream the Irishman's name. "Fuck me, Sheamus! Fuck me! Pound me, Sheamus! Fuck!"

He loved that he was having so much of an effect on the South African male. He knew that this would drive Punk wild. While they're hook up was far less than tame, there wasn't any kind of connection between the two of them. It was just fucking. With Justin, however, it was far more than just a fuck session with a camera in the room. Oh no, this was much more than that. He had feelings for Justin. They may have not been the most developed in the world, but, he was willing to try. With Punk, Sheamus could like him, but, from a distance. A far, far, far distance.

"Give it to me rough, baby. Fuck me harder!" Justin screamed, his breathing still short. "Fucking slap my ass, pull my hair, give it to me. I want it so bad. Fuck me til I cum!" He shouted as he rubbed his hands along his own washboard abs, before tugging at his own nipples.

If he wanted it so bad, that's exactly what he would get. He couldn't really get his ass slapped, but, he could definitely get his hair pulled. The Celtic Warrior wound his hand up in Gabriel's long brown hair and gripped it as tight as he would a weightlifting bar. He pulled back on it hard and made sure Justin's ear was right next to his mouth. "That's right, Justin. Scream for the Celtic Warrior...tell me how much ya want me..." With his other free hand, he wrapped it and his front. After a couple seconds of digging his nails up and down his abs, he wrapped it firmly around his cock and started pumping.

"Fuck... I want you so fucking bad Sheamus! I want you. So. Fucking. Bad.!" With his hair being pulled, his back arched even more, and Sheamus never stopped thrusting his monster of a cock deep inside his hole. Feeling the Celtic Warrior's large hand close around his cock felt even more amazing. He never thought he could feel this good. "Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!" Before he knew it, the South African shot 5 thick loads of pearly white cum all over the bed and the Irishman's hand. His body shivered from the eruption. His ass flexed, and his hole clamped down hard on Sheamus' cock. "Oh shit that was so fucking perfect." He still felt the Irishman thrusting inside him, but he knew Sheamus couldn't last any longer either.

His first goal was complete. He had made Justin erupt right in front of him. Even though he didn't actually see it happen, he could feel the impact. He could feel Justin's cock pulsing during the release and after. He felt Justin's back arch like he was getting stabbed with a cattle prod. He felt the warm cum start to flow down and in between his fingers. It was lovely. Now, it was his turn. Just as expected, the ass he was pounding clamped down. He kept thrusting, though. He kept thrusting and thrusting until he felt that familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach rising fast. He was getting ready to explode himself. "Get ready fer mah white noise, Justin..." He chuckled as he pulled out and yanked Justin's hair back until he was laying on the bed. He then sat on his upper body with one knee on each side of his head, his swollen and bright red cock in hand.

Justin looked up with eyes of lust and his mouth open wide. "Give it to me, I wanna swallow it all!" With the Irishman's thick thighs on either side of his head, Justin knew he could help Sheamus shoot his load quicker than expected. He grabbed the sweaty asscheeks of the Celtic Warrior before shoving two fingers deep in his still loosened hole. He could feel Sheamus instantly clamp his insides tight around his fingers. Sheamus was done for.

He started pumping his cock right over Justin's face. He knew that he was angled perfectly for Justin's to catch all of his cum in his mouth. His face and upper body was glowing a light pink color from all the heat that was rushing through his body. With Justin's fingers back in his ass and him already on the edge , it was only a matter of breathing started becoming more and more ragged while his pumping became harder and faster. "Fuck...Fuck...FUCK!" With his Irish accent, it sounded funnier, but, nothing was funny about what came next. Spurt after spurt of thick, creamy, white cum came shooting out of his cock and into Justin's mouth. His big body was shaking a bit from the release. He wasn't even seeing how his lover's mouth was getting flooded with his Irish seed.

Justin loved the feeling of the warm, creamy cum in his mouth. He looked up at Sheamus and started swirling his tongue in circles, playing with the cum in his mouth before swallowing the huge load down his throat in one gulp. He then withdrew his fingers from the Irishman's ass and started to guide them to his mouth, but he stopped. He had a change of heart and guided his sweat coated fingers towards his Irish lover, wondering if Sheamus would accept his offering to taste his own ass.

After he came down from his euphoric adrenaline fueled high, he saw Justin guide his fingers toward him. He smiled as he bit as he grasped his wrist and brought the fingers up to the mouth. With one swoop, he lapped up the appendages and got to work pleasuring them with his tongue. He rolled his tongue in and between them, sucking on them lightly, and making sure to suck all the taste out of them. He actually tasted pretty damn good. His eyes were filled with lust as he looked down at Justin, both of their cocks hardening back up with all the newfound excitement.

"Was that the best fuck of your life or what?" Justin asked eagerly before removing his fingers from Sheamus' mouth and inserting them into his own. He looked over to the camera, knowing he helped Sheamus create a masterpiece of a production. CM Punk would be in for quite the surprise.

"Most definitely. Way better than Mr. 'Best In The World', that's fer sure." Once he said that, he rolled off Justin and collapsed next to him. His breathing was definitely still heavy, but, it was a lot more regulated than it was just a mere couple seconds ago.

"So.. what would you like to do now?" Justin asked, looking at the way the layer of sweat glistened on the Irishman's body.

"Hmmm..." He suddenly remembered the camera was still rolling. He rolled off the bed and made his way around to the tripod, his massive ass jiggling every step of the way. He reached the stand and hit the 'Stop' button, ending the recording with his still fully hard cock poking the lens. He took the CD out of the recording slot and smirked. He came up with another idea. With the CD in hand, he walked over and kissed Justin. "Ya can be ah good little pup and deliver this to Punk fer me. You think you can do that fer ol' Sheamus?"

"I can." Justin smirked. He rolled out of the bed as well and started to put on some clothes. He pulled on his short shorts and slipped in his sneakers again and opened the hotel room door. "I'll be right back".

Justin hopped in a nearby elevator and made his way to the 9th floor of the hotel. He looked down the hallways, looking for some sort of sign that would tell him which room belonged to CM Punk. Suddenly, he ran into a familiar face. "Punk! I was just looking for you."

Punk had a rather particular sour look on his face. He had, unfortunately, been caught by Tyson Kidd and Alex Riley jerking off in the gym shower to a picture of Sheamus. Even though he was a master with words, there was no real explaining or twisting something like that around. So, when he ran into Justin, he wasn't exactly in the best mood. "The hell do you want, Gabriel?"

The South African pulled the CD from his back pocket. "I've been sent to deliver this to you. I heard it's one of your favorite movies. Enjoy!" He placed the CD in Punk's hand and fled to the elevator before Punk could respond.

He raised his brow at Justin's sudden exit and entrance. He had no choice but to take it. He looked it over once, but, there was no title on it or anything. He scoffed as he took it back to his room. "This better not be some prank...I feel like kicking a few people in the skull".


End file.
